Escape at Midnight
}} Part One Edgar Wildrat was sitting in a bar. "I would like a cup of tea please." The man gave Edgar his order. Sipping his tea, the Undercover Prince gagged, looking down it was evident that some kind of a message was concealed in his drink. He read the soaking parchement: Dear Prince, I have reasons to believe that your life is in danger. The rebellion seeks to kill you and other members of England. I suggest you leave for St. James Palace as soon as possible. If you are willing to comply please follow these instructions: Place all of your funds in the Caribbean to a bank in England. Then, tonight at 11:30 go to Darby Drydock, tell him "fortis vero" and he will give you a key. Take this key to the Smith's shop. Go to the third safe from the left and unlock it. Inside you will find a ticket on a ferry, a subtle disquise, 1,000 gold coins a fake passport under a alias. This should be completed in fifteen minutes. After that you will return to Darby and he will point to you a small vessel. This is your ship that will take you to England. After arriving in England a man will come up to you this man will guide you to a stage coach which will drive you to Old Warehouse, there, You will swap carriages and meet John Breasly in the parlor. Assuming you get there safely my work here is done, Elijah Minor '' ''P.S The liquid this is in will cause a chemical reaction and the paper will set aflame in a few minutes. The English Channel, many days later Prince Edgar Wildrat had successfully gotten aboard a ship to England and had left the Caribbean far behind with out incident. He was walking aboard deck of the small fishing vessel he was using as passsage when it happened. A sharp whistle began on the deck and instantly 4 men were upon Edgar, they each wore a blood-red mask. The first man drew a pistol but Edgar threw a dagger at him and he died. The second and third men charged at him holding daggers but they were no match for the Prince who cut them both with a large silver broadsword. The fourth man had hung back but now he charged, cutting a wound in Edgar's side. Gasping, he grabbed the man by his collar and threw him overboard. The water turned red as the ship passed over him. Edgar gasped as his vision blurred two things happened; A dockworker ran up and saw Edgar slide down and the ship arrived at England. Several hours later, The Docks Edgar awoke several hours later gasping in a pile of fish. A man was standing beside him... "The wingless dove flies" Edgar said and the man looked at him and nodded indicating The Prince to follow him which he did after dispatching himself from the fishing things. He followed the man through busy London keeping his hood low should another assassin see him. Edgar found himself in front of a carriage and he walked in it. Without being told where to go the driver headed towards St. Richards. A half hour later Prince Edgar Wildrat arrived and found John at the parlor.King John and Matthew were already waiting there. "Hello Father, Matthew" "Hello Sir" Matthew bowed his head to the prince. "Hello Edgar" John said embracing his son. Part Two Edgar John and Matthew were sitting in a well furnished room after hearing Edgar's story about the assassin. "Father, who is Elijah Minor? "He is a undercover spy in service of England. His cover is a dockworker in Cuba. Normally, he works to find pirate smugglers but he was ordered to protect you. He clearly failed" "It is okay, the assassins were not experienced, Samuel Redbeard is clearly low on funds and life lines to hire such idiots" The men chuckled but there was fear in their faces, many lives were in danger. Would England remain strong? So far the chances were balanced. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars Category:Fan Documents Category:POTCO